


Hunger

by x_Damz_x



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Damz_x/pseuds/x_Damz_x
Summary: Angel Dust at work ;)
Relationships: Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Hunger

"I ain't surprised you took me up on my offer, Sugarcakes." He cooed as he ran a finger along your bottom lip, "Though I'm shocked you," his breath was hot on your skin as he inched closer, "gave in to me so easily."

He closed the gap between you two, giving you a gentle kiss. You were taken back from the softness in his action. Especially from how he was still looming over you, holding your hands down above your head. Caressing you with his other sets of arms, making your body ache with need.

His kiss drifted down to your jawline, running his hands along your body. Your eyes fluttered closed as you let out a whimper of pleasure, wiggling in Angel’s grasp. He happily pushed himself flush against you, and you felt his fluff press onto your bare torso. 

His kisses continued onto your neck as his hips began to rock against yours, inciting small moans to spill out past your lips. A pair of hands went to your hips holding you in place as Angel grinded into you, his other pair went to your chest. His kisses started becoming rougher as he began sucking and giving you small nibbles.

“Oh Sweetheart, loving these pretty sounds you’re making” He pressed particularly hard into you when speaking, causing you to buck up. His nibbles turned into full on bites, making you tense up. A finger dipped in your waistband while his grinding slowed down.

“Let’s see if I can make you louder, Darling” He chomps down, breaking the skin as his hands were removing the last of your clothing. You let out a pained grunt and struggled against Angel’s hands. He began rubbing your sweet spot as he started leaving gentle kisses down your chest from the bloody bite. The pain from the bite quickly began to be drowned out by the pleasure you felt shoot up your spine.

He flicked his tongue across one of your already hardening buds, causing you to puff your chest out, chasing after the warmth of his mouth. His grip onto you tightened as you continued to writhe beneath him. He took your nipple into his mouth and began tracing a finger along your hole. A small grin found its way onto your face as you were buzzing from the pure excitement and pleasure Angel was giving you. Your moans had grown in number along with volume, Angel lifted his head looking at you with a half lidded smirk.

“Music to my ears Babe” He then returned to leaving soft kisses on your skin that led further down your torso. You opened your mouth to let out a breathless chuckle but all that left your mouth was a long slack jawed moan as Angel began to slip a finger into you. 

He slowly released his grip onto your wrists and replaced the pair that were entertaining your chest. His kisses had finally ran their course south as his other pair of arms had drifted down to wrap under your thighs, you felt his breath ghost over your groin. He poked his head up from between your legs, a wide sharp toothed grin on his features.

“What a most delicious meal you’ve prepared for me~”


End file.
